


i love you too much

by ukogichun



Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: F/F, This Is Sad, also chuu, chuulip bffs, chuuves ily, chuuves??, prepare yourselves before reading this please, was listening to the 1975 while writing this, yep yvesoul, yves sweetie im sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-14
Updated: 2020-11-14
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:28:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27555373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ukogichun/pseuds/ukogichun
Summary: Sooyoung had an amnesia and is currently dating Jinsol but she started having flashbacks of Jiwooor just some amnesia prompt that the twitter world is crying about
Relationships: Ha Sooyoung | Yves/Jung Jinsol | Jinsoul, Ha Sooyoung | Yves/Kim Jiwoo | Chuu
Comments: 4
Kudos: 44





	i love you too much

**Author's Note:**

> hello chuuves nation this one is for you <3
> 
> also can someone make this edit on twitter im begging for the last time
> 
> just to clear things out, this prompt is very popular on twitter nowadays so i thought of making a chuuves one

“If I am really a part of your dream, you'll come back one day.”

― **Paulo Coelho**

* * *

_“…Sooyoungie I love you so much..”_

These past few weeks Sooyoung always wakes up from a dream with a random girl calling her name and saying I love you. Sooyoung thinks maybe she just watches too many romance movies that’s why.

But Sooyoung feels different about this. It makes her blood rush into excitement every time she hears the word “I love you” from that girl.

_Who’s that girl?_

“I guess maybe we should try watching some horror movies now?” her girlfriend Jinsol suggest as she went to the bed and cuddle with Sooyoung. “I mean it's not that bad right? don’t tell me you’re a scaredy-cat.” Sooyoung didn’t answer.

_What’s stopping you Sooyoung?_

“here drink this for some booster as you start your day” Jinsol reached a pill and a glass of water. When Sooyoung asked about the pill (like what she always do) Jinsol explained that it’s the vitamins that the doctor recommends just for Sooyoung.

Sooyoung is a bit forgetful these days.

Jinsol and Sooyoung have been dating for 2 years and a half already. They have a healthy relationship and they rarely fight with each other, and if they did Jinsol would be always the first one to make a move and apologize. Jinsol had been planning to propose at their 3rd anniversary although she’s still scared but theres nothing to worry about because she got Sooyoung’s family and friends full support.

“feeling a whole lot better now?” Jinsol asked and Sooyoung just nods and smiles.

Almost 3 years ago, Sooyoung got into a really bad accident causing her to lose all of her memories. The doctor said that the accident almost killed her but thankfully miracles do happen.

Not to mention, ever since Sooyoung was born she has a really weak heart but her family did a good job taking care of her while she grows up, making her happy in all ways and most importantly, avoiding the chances of getting her heart break.

_But did they really not break her heart?_

Jinsol and Sooyoung’s 3rd anniversary is coming and Jinsol is getting really nervous each day. She has to make that day the happiest and unforgettable day in Sooyoung’s life.

“so hon where do you want to go today?” Jinsol asks Sooyoung whose just lying in the bed all day. “uhmm hey is something bothering you?”

“did i forget to remember something?” Sooyoung asked with seriousness in her voice. “I mean I got into an accident and I did lose all of my memories right? so did I remember all of them now?”

Jinsol doesn’t know what to answer. “of course you did! It was a long and slow process but you really did a great job remembering all of us” Jinsol said then she placed a soft kiss on Sooyoung’s forehead.

Sooyoung knows in her heart there's something missing. She knows there's something wrong. _She knows that Jinsol is lying._

* * *

Three more weeks before their 3rd anniversary, Sooyoung still keeps on having dreams about that girl, Jinsol is now has a plan for her proposal.

Today Sooyoung went out with her friend Haseul. Sooyoung decided to open up with Haseul about what's happening to her these past few months. She knows she could trust Haseul when it comes to stuff like this.

“did I ever dated anyone else before Jinsol?” Sooyoung asked as Haseul almost got choked on her coffee.

Haseul took a sip once more before answering Sooyoung’s question. “would you believe me if Jinsol was the only one you dated?” Sooyoung knits her brows together. Haseul just laughs.

“really? I was that loyal?” Haseul just keeps on laughing. Sooyoung knows that she's not getting another answer for her questions. Everyone around her is acting suspiciously ever since.

“about your dream Sooyoung… do you know the girl in your dreams?”

Sooyoung thinks but she couldn’t come up with a name, it feels like her name is just on the tip of her tongue. Sooyoung could only picture out the girl but she can’t remember any memories with her.

“I don’t know her name..”

Haseul nods. “can you describe her?”

She described the girl based on her vivid memories. Brown hair with bangs, a smile that could light up the whole world, it looks like she has a bright personality. Haseul was left speechless with all of those descriptions.

“Haseul please be honest with me…” Sooyoung softly begs. “you’re the one who didn’t have amnesia so I’m sure you know who she is! You’ve been friends with me since high school so I’m sure you know her!”

Haseul can’t look Sooyoung in the eyes. And at that moment Sooyoung realized..

_Everyone around her is hiding something from her._

* * *

Two more weeks before their 3rd anniversary. Sooyoung sees another face every time she looks at Jinsol, Sooyoung’s vivid memories are slowly becoming clearer. Jinsol is almost set for her proposal.

Sooyoung can see another girl smiling at her instead of Jinsol. Sooyoung sees another girl at Jinsols face every time and in everything they do, it feels like she has done this with a different girl before but who is she.

Sooyoung is a step closer to remembering her.

…

A week before their 3rd anniversary. Jinsol is now all set. Today, Sooyoung decided to meet an old acquaintance.

She remembered about this old acquaintance when she was carefully looking through her old stuff. She has a lot of pictures with another girl but it looks like it was purposely torn, Why?. one of the pictures has a note at the back.

**_“Stay strong you love birds! – kim jungeun”_ **

After reading that she searched for the name on the web and found out that she has a coffee shop near downtown. Now Sooyoung is going there hoping she’ll get information about this girl in her dreams.

As Sooyoung entered the shop there are two girls talking loudly at the counter.

_“Jiwoo will surely love this!”_ the name Jiwoo sounds familiar to Sooyoung. It sounds like it is close to her heart. The two girls stopped talking as they saw her presence.

“what can I do for you miss-“

“Jungeun? Kim Jungeun?”

The lady slowly looked at her but there were no emotions. Meeting someone whom you haven’t seen in such a long time is really hard especially when you two still have some little bad blood with each other. _The audacity of this girl showing right in front of me._

“I’m afraid the person-“

“Jungeun I know its you” Sooyoung was confident. But it is really Jungeun _. Ah so she remembers me now, Jungeun thought._

“what brings you here” Jungeun asked flatly while wiping the counter although its already clean.

“do you know a girl with a bright smile?”

Jungeun clenched her fist, mentioning the thing brings hurricane to her heart. Jungeun wants to punch this lady in front of her right now but she can't. This lady in front of her right now is her best friend’s first and only love. Jungeun ignores her and was about to go back to the kitchen when Sooyoung started talking.

“…when she smiles it will make your whole day a lot better. It feels like shes the sun that everybody needs”

If only Yerim, the girl beside Jungeun , the one she's been talking to earlier, one of her staff, isn’t with her right now maybe she already pulled out all this lady’s hair on her head leaving her bald.

“why are you searching for a sun who already stopped shining years ago because of you?” Jungeun is now mad. “Ha Sooyoung how dare you showing up after all these years!” Yerim is there beside her acting as the wall that keeps them from touching each other.

Sooyoung is confused, why is Jungeun mad at her? Did she do something wrong with her? “Did I do something wrong? I’m sorry please tell me I don’t really know-“

“GET THE HELL OUT OF HERE!!” Yerim forgot to hold Jungeun other’s hand successfully making her throw a cup at Sooyoung, thankfully Sooyoung has fast reflexes, she avoided another death. 

Sooyoung didn’t say another word and just left the café. All she knows is that Jungeun is so mad at her. But why?

_“why are you searching for a sun who already stopped shining years ago because of you?”_

If Sooyoung hunch is right maybe that girl is her _old lover_.

* * *

_“I..- Kim Jiwoo…-“_ Sooyoung’s dream today was different. The girl didn’t say I love you but she said her name. _Kim Jiwoo._

_Kim Jiwoo_. Sooyoung says it for the first time after many years.

_Kim Jiwoo._ Sooyoung loves the name.

_Kim Jiwoo_. Sooyoung loves it.

_Kim Jiwoo. Kim Jiwoo. Kim Jiwoo._ Sooyoung says the name three more times so that she won’t forget it.

Today is their 3rd anniversary and Sooyoung didn’t remember it. Jinsol is now ready because today is a really big day for them as a couple.

Jinsol took Sooyoung in an amusement park date, Sooyoung feels not well the whole time but she’s trying her best to be happy for Jinsol. Because today Sooyoung feels like it’s a big day for Jinsol so she doesn’t want to ruin it.

“so hon.. do you know what day is today?” Jinsol asked looking at their intertwined fingers.

Sooyoung thinks. “today is Tuesday?”

Jinsol shakes her head. “ yes but today is also a very special day..”

“so it’s a special Tuesday then?” Jinsol laughs as she felt a tug in her heart. Sooyoung forgot what special occasion is today but Jinsol understands it. Jinsol slowly let go of Sooyoung’s hand and she grabbed something in her pocket.

“Sooyoung today 3 years ago, you said yes to me as your girlfriend..” Sooyoung had that ‘Oh I remember it now’ expression on her face. ”but today I hope…”

Jinsol slowly kneeled in front of Sooyoung while slowly opening a velvet box with a ring inside. “I hope you’ll say yes to me as your wife.”

Sooyoung can’t hide her emotions anymore it feels like any moment from now she’s going to cry.

“Ha Sooyoung will you marry me?”

_**Sooyoung then remembers the girl, Kim Jiwoo, doing the same thing as Jinsol.** _

_“I, Kim Jiwoo, standing on my one knee in front of you, would like to ask, Ha Sooyoung will you marry me??” Jiwoo smiles cheekily as Sooyoung rolled her eyes, she's sure it was Jungeun who constructed these words for Jiwoo to say. “hey do you want to marry me or not?”_

_The whole crowd behind them laughed. “YES OF COURSE!” then the whole crowd cheered for them. Jiwoo stands up and puts the ring at Sooyoung then Sooyoung grabbed Jiwoo for a kiss._

_“wow that wasn’t hard!” Jiwoo joked while wrapping her arms around Sooyoung. “Sooyoungie I love you so much you know that right?”_

“Sooyoung is everything alright-“

“Jiwoo?”

From a distance Sooyoung saw Jiwoo smling at her but started running when their eyes met. Sooyoung followed her.

“Sooyoung wait!” Sooyoung didn’t listen, she just keeps on running.

Sooyoung swears no matter what she has to chase Jiwoo.

_“Jiwoo you’re such a slow runner!”_

While running a lot of memories are flashing in Sooyoung’s head.

_“Yah Jiwoo where’s my shoe?!”_

Sooyoung feels like she has already seen her missing piece.

Jiwoo stopped when she was at the other side of the street, theres a 5 meter radius between them. Jiwoo looked at Sooyoung and said something.

“Let go of me now” Sooyoung shakes her head and was about to run towards her but there's an incoming van blowing its horn.

That time all Sooyoung saw was bright lights coming towards her.

…

An hour later that Sooyoung woke up on a hospital bed. She checked her body and there were no wounds or scratches. A person came inside her room, it was Haseul.

“oh god Sooyoung thank god you’re alive!” then Haseul gave her a tight hug. “who the fuck were you chasing earlier-“

“where’s Jiwoo?” that question kind of scared Haseul. “she was the one I was chasing-“

“Sooyoung what are you talking about-“

“I WAS CHASING JIWOO AND SOMEONE STOPPED ME-“

“SOOYOUNG SHES DEAD!”

Sooyoung feels like she got splashed by a cold water. Now a lot of people entered her room, one of them is Jinsol. Sooyoung can’t even look at Jinsol in the eye right now.

“Sooyoung, Jiwoo is dead for a long time now.”

* * *

_Dating Kim Jiwoo was one of the best decisions that Sooyoung made in her life. They first met when they were 7 at a toy shop fighting about who’ll get the penguin plushie._

_“I had it first!”_

_“no I had my hands on it first!”_

_“well my eyes saw it first!_

_“but I grabbed it first and now you’re snatching it away from me!”_

_Sooyoung was so bold and Jiwoo’s 7-year-old guts hate her for that but Jiwoo’s parents thought her to be kind to all of the people she’ll encounter._

_“anyway you can have me instead since I look like a penguin!” Jiwoo then made a cute pose that made Sooyoung laughed._

_“you call yourself a penguin? You look like a seagull though!” Sooyoung then laughed at what she said, Jiwoo just cried and went to her mom for a hug. Sooyoung is such a bully that time._

_That was during summer and they didn’t know weeks after that they are going to the same grade school._

_It was during recess time when Sooyoung was getting picked by the boys and Sooyoung seems defenseless. Jiwoo entered the scene with confidence._

_“why are you guys picking on this chicken?” Sooyoung looked at Jiwoo with an annoyed face._

_“yeah you’re right Jiwoo she’s a chicken!” then all of the boys laugh, Sooyoung is close to crying._

_“c’mon boys pack it up the show’s over go pick her up the other day again” Jiwoo said then the boys agreed. That’s just easy for Jiwoo because she’s friends with everyone. Jiwoo offered her hand at Sooyoung but she just ignored it and stand by herself._

_“Whats the point of making them go away if they’ll just come back to me the other day?”_

_“Trust me they won’t come close to you anymore!”_

_Sooyoung has both of her eyebrows knitted. “what do you mean?”_

_“because now you have me now”_

_They were just kids that time but Sooyoung knows what having a crush feels like. And that crush thing stays until their highschool and then it was gone. Because Sooyoung feels differently for Jiwoo now._

_Sooyoung is already in love with Jiwoo._

_But Sooyoung has nothing to worry about, Jiwoo likes her too._

_“okay love birds this is my last film so better do your best pose” Its Jungeun, Jiwoo’s besfriend whom she met before Sooyoung. “1…2…3 SMILE!” Jungeun clicks the capture button on her polaroid. After getting the shot, Jungeun gave the film with a message at the back._

_“wow Jungeun this is so touching!” of course Jungeun knows her best friends is sarcastic so she kicked her knee._

_They started dating when they were 16. And they become officially girlfriends when they were 18. But it was hard for them knowing Sooyoung parents will be mad when they found out that their daughter is dating a girl._

_After they graduated and got their selves a job, Jiwoo then decided to take their relationship in a different level. At 24, Jiwoo proposed to Sooyoung._

_That day was the happiest day of Sooyoung’s life. She didn’t know the next day it would be the scariest day of her entire life._

_Her family found out that she got engaged with a girl. They have to do something with that so Sooyoung’s dad hired some men to do some dirty job._

_Sooyoung came from a rich family so what they want, they get it._

_The men Sooyoung’s dad hired sabotaged Jiwoo’s car but when Jiwoo was about to leave Sooyoung ride the car with her, those men were a bunch of dumbass._

_They got into an accident and Jiwoo was the one who got affected the most. She has only have 50/50 chances to be live. On the other side, Sooyoung’s heart is going to give up and she needs a heart transplant within the next 24 hours, or else she’s seeing the gates of heaven._

_Jiwoo with her last breath decided to give Sooyoung her heart. Jiwoo’s parents accepted her request with a heavy heart, all for the love of Jiwoo’s life, Ha Sooyoung._

_Sooyoung lives and wakes up with amnesia._

* * *

It was another splash of cold water at Sooyoung’s face when Haseul told her all about it but she didn’t know Jiwoo did that for her, Jiwoo gave her heart to her. Jiwoo really loves her that much that shes willing to give her life away. Sooyoung can’t help but cry with all her lungs out.

Jinsol wants to go hug Sooyoung but Haseul gestured her to not, she has to give Sooyoung some time.

Its not that their 3rd anniversary is ruined but at least there are no more secrets to hide at each other, Jinsol stayed positive about it. She’s going to wait.

…

Sooyoung declined Jinsol’s proposal and told her that she need more time to think about it. Jinsol understands and assures her that its fine and she's willing to wait for more longer. A month after that day Jungeun finally reconciles with Sooyoung. Sooyoung also explains her side that for years they kept her away from the things that would remind her of Jiwoo and those things included Jungeun. And after the emotional talk they had, Jungeun took Sooyoung at Jiwoo’s grave, Sooyoung didn’t expect that this day would come too soon. She’s finally going to meet Jiwoo this time.

“hi Jiwoo the last time I went here I promised to bring her here and as you can see she’s now stepping at your face” its Jungeun’s special skill to crack perfect jokes at times like this. “now Jiwoo you may now talk to her but don’t scare us okay” Jungeun and Sooyoung would definitely fly their asses once they heard Jiwoo’s grave started talking.

Things are getting more emotional now. Even Sooyoung doesn’t know what to say so she just keep some of the words to herself.

Jungeun understands. Jiwoo would understand too.

…

Jungeun drove Sooyoung to her apartment but of course its not free (Jiwoo would pay it later on). Jungeun said something before Sooyoung got off her car.

“remember that day when you two fought about the penguin plushie?”

“don’t tell me Jiwoo told you about that-“

“Jiwoo told me that the girl she had fought with was pretty and swore to me that she would marry her in the future if they’ll end up going on the same grade school together”

Sooyoung heart stopped (actually its Jiwoo’s), for a moment. Even after all these years only Jiwoo’s words is the only one who can make her feel like that. Maybe even if many years or centuries or even a lifetime will pass.

Sooyoung only has Jiwoo in her heart.

**Author's Note:**

> so did you like the angst chuuves nation? 
> 
> anyway kindly listen to that song from the book of life its called 'I love you too much'


End file.
